


Forever and A Day

by 13943



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: a series of drabbles and snippets revolving around the dynamic and relationship of Dick and Damian





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! it's been a while^^ i'd like to let you guys know that i'm not abandoning any of my works, i got a new laptop and it'll take me a while to retrieve all my files (hopefully) so while waiting, i'll give this short DamiDick fic for you guys and just a tiny heads up, the snippets are not in chronological order and in the future chapters, there might contain some AU. so pls heed the tags and enjoy reading!

(First Time)

The first time they met. Damian hated him, he couldn’t fully explain why but he was certain. He hated Richard Grayson even before they met. It was only a few years later that he fully realized that the hatred he had towards Grayson wasn’t because he was the apple of the eye of his father but rather…

“Are you jealous?” Jonathan Kent, Superboy, blurts out bluntly.

“What are you talking about?” Damian mumbles. His eyes still boring at the nauseous scene of Nightwing and Starfire in front of him.

“Say Damian, could it be the reason you’re so full of hatred is because you have an unrequited love towards your brother?”

“Shut it Kent.”

As much as he hates to admit it, it was the first time he fully realized what he felt towards Grayson and what makes it worse is the fact that Jonathan is the one who point it out to him.

(Growing Pains)

Aside from the hormones, the thing that Damian hates about puberty is the growing pains.

He had to quit patrolling early today just because his body decides to grow up on him. Putting aside the pain medication, Damian silently curses himself.

“You know you shouldn’t push yourself.” Grayson, Nightwing says from behind.

“What are you doing here ‘wing? Aren’t you supposed to be continuing your patrol?” Damian winces from the pain his left leg is giving him at the moment.

Nightwing didn’t missed this and immediately goes to his aid. Lending a shoulder to lean on, Nightwing slings Damian’s hands around his leg and starts to walk slowly. “You shouldn’t be worried about me. B and the rest could manage to finish the patrol by their own.”

Damian sighs, it’s so typical of Richard Grayson to be worried about him.

“You know—“ as soon as Damian is planning to pull out a snarky remark he realizes he could look at Richard directly now and not having to look up.

He may have loathe puberty for making him a mess but he’s certainly beginning to like it.

(Touch)

Dick forgot the first time he started feeling this way and now, whenever his and Damian’s  hands touch each other—even the slightest.

He is certain, his face have gone 3 shades redder than they’re supposed to be.

(Hold)

It was never in his blood to take risks. Just like his Father, Damian would have preferred to plan all of his actions ahead and yet…

“Are you alright lil’ D?” he hears Grayson asking him. Obviously surprised by his sudden action of holding Grayson's hand for comfort and support.

Letting out his signature “—Tt—“, Damian looks away from him, a blush creeping on his face as he holds on to Grayson’s hand tighter.

He couldn’t say it in front of Grayson but hopefully the gesture is enough to let the other know he’s here for him.

(Sleep)

Sleep is something that is not common in Wayne household but, despite of their busy schedules, both Dick and Damian manages to sleep for a few good hours before waking up and face whatever problem occurs.

(Phone Call)

“You called B?”

“Grayson… this is Damian.”

“Holy Shit! You sounded just like Bruce.”

“Hold your tongue Grayson. That’s unbecoming of you to swear.”

(Advise from best friend)

“So when will you tell him?” Jonathan pipes up after devouring his 3rd batch of triple scoop ice cream within a minute, his bright blue eyes sparkling with so much hope and excitement that it irks Damian to even stare at him longer.

“Tell who what?” Damian asks nonchalantly, taking his time to finish his own cone.

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know you know who I’m talking about!” Jonathan retorts and Damian swears the more time they spend together, the easier it is to make the kryptonian lose his temper.

Looking at Jonathan, Damian merely shrugs his shoulders.

The two are just hanging out at local ice cream shop. Catching up on things, they’ve rarely seen each other ever since Jonathan entered college and Damian started to take more responsibilities in the enterprise, it was going well and great until Jonathan had to bring ‘that’ topic up even though, ‘that’ topic has been bothering Damian everyday even during his little hours of sleep.

“Can we just not talk about that? I’m sure you’re worried about my lack of love life but I don’t need to be bothered by such trivial things right now. The enterprise is almost reaching the end of its fiscal year and there are still reports missing—“

“Stop it Damian.”

The way he talk, it isn’t with his usual jolly voice nor sunny disposition but Jonathan’s tone is firm, his face is even devoid of any hint of cheerful indentions.

Suddenly, Damian feels his throat drying, unable to continue.

“Don't distract yourself anymore. Take this as an advise from your best friend. Tell him now before you’ll regret it.”

(Phone Call part 2)

“What do you want anyways? I’m sure you calling so early in the morning means something bad has happened.”

“…”

“Dami?”

“…”

“Hello? Lil’ D? You still there?”

“…”

“I know somethings’ wrong with you Damian. You wouldn’t call me for no reason.”

“Never mind. It was inconsiderate of me to call you in such ungodly hour. Farewell Grayson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains angst and character death

(Death)

Death is something that is inevitable. It is the mark of a person having their life end whether it was in their terms or not. It’s simple really.

Damian knew this the moment he was born.

That’s why, even when he is currently facing in front of his dead father’s grave.

He never shed a tear. Actually, his body feels numb. He couldn’t feel anything and yet, “It’s alright lil ‘D, crying won’t make you weak. It’s normal.” He hears Grayson’s voice cracking, clearly distraught by the news of his father’s untimely death, Damian merely shrugs it off.

He won’t cry.

Death is within all of them. Sooner or later, they’ll all die, so what’s the point of crying over it? Besides, he’s sure that if his father was in his shoes, he would do the same courtesy…

He doesn’t need to cry.

Looking back at Grayson his face clearly broken and hurt. Where muffled cries and broken heart hiding beneath his struggling façade. Damian whispers something.

He doesn’t need to cry, because he knows there’s already enough people crying for his Father’s sake. What he needs to do is to be strong for them, for those who are left behind.

(Life)

Of all the things Bruce had thought him, knowing the importance of life was one of Dick’s most favorite. He always believe people have good in them, that there’s always a chance of redemption. That’s why despite of the conflict in the family between their own morality, he would always side with Bruce.

Life is precious and knowing how fragile it is, Dick still couldn’t help himself to be sadden whenever he failed to save a life. People say he’s too soft or too kind but for him, it’s something more than that.

Knowing how life can just disappear in a blink of an eye, it scares him. He doesn’t want anyone to suffer like he did. He wants to give them the life that everyone deserved.

That’s why when he found out Bruce died. He didn’t hesitate to be there for everyone. He was their shoulder to cry one, their ear to listen and yet, he couldn’t seem to approach Damian. It worries him, the kid might have kept his feelings deep inside and Dick doesn’t want him to bury it all to himself.

So approaching the young boy, “It’s alright lil ‘D, crying won’t make you weak. It’s normal.” He tries his hardest not to cry, to be strong but it appears, he has reach his limits.

Tears won’t stop falling.

Damian merely shrugs at him. He knows that the boy is aching inside but Dick doesn’t know what to do. He might have imagined this but he swear, he hear Damian saying, “I’ll be strong for the two of us just like how you’re crying for the both of us.”

(Beauty)

Since childhood, Damian knew how ugly the world truly is. It is full of hatred, envy and greed. Every man wants power and they are not afraid to take it away by force. His grandfather and mother are very clear about that but, despite the horrid and monstrous side of humanity—

“What are you doing?” he hears Grayson asking, looking up from his sketchbook. Damian merely clicks his tongue before shoving the sketchbook in his chest.

“Don’t bother me. I’m doing something.” He responds.

“Awww, come on lil ‘D the day is young and you’re wasting it by hiding in the house!”

“Go away, I’m doing something.”

Hearing a defeated sigh from Grayson, Damian knows the other left him to be alone for good. Thus, Damian continues to sketch a portrait of Grayson by memory.

—Truly, no matter how much others say how ugly the world is, he still manages to find beauty beneath it.

(Hope)

Everyone has their own opinions about others. Especially towards him, being on the limelight both in the normal and superhero community, people tend to have their own opinions about him. They say he’s too optimistic, too happy, too kind, he hears this almost every day.

They say but whatever people will say about him. Dick Grayson is still human and thus, he is still capable of having human emotions.

Sorrow, hopelessness and pain, it’s all he’s currently feeling. He couldn’t help himself to cry alone, thinking that he’ll never be able to fill the gaping hole Bruce left them.

But he has to, as his successor, Dick has to try his best to surpass the expectation of other and make Bruce proud.

People are calling for him.

Pleading for _Batman_ to rescue them.

People may have their hopes for him but who will he have hope for?

 _“You’re not alone on this one Richard.”_ Damian’s voice echoes through his head. “ _we’re the best after all.”_

Damian’s right.

Robin, is always there to give Batman hope.

(Forever)

“A day with you feels like forever. ” Dick blurts out, one Sunday evening.

“Oh?” Damian quirks a brow. “So you find me boring then?”

“No,” Dick shakes his head. “In fact, it’s the opposite. It feels like time is not moving whenever I’m with you.”

Damian scoffs, “You have your pretty words with you Grayson.”

(A day)

“Just give me a day.” Damian demands, almost sounding like he’s begging. His eyes are on the verge of tears, yet he couldn’t afford to let him go.

“What?” he could see it, the clear hurt in Grayson’s eyes even though, against every fiber of his body, Damian refuses to let the older man go.

“Please.” His voice wavers almost sounding like he’s pleading. He could feel Grayson tugging away from his hold, out of desperation, he holds on a little bit tighter. “Damian… this can’t continue… what we have, it’s not something that should be nurtured.” Grayson says and as much as he hates to agree with him, Damian ultimately lets go.

But before Grayson could even leave, Damian pleads for the last time, “A day. It’s all I ask, just give me a day to prove my love for you and then we can never talk to each other again.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated and if you like to send a prompt, send them! i might not automatically respond to them but i won't ignore it :)


End file.
